Liquid consumption is essential to support the lives of all human beings. Liquids are typically held in some type of container, such as a cup, can or bottle or the like, and some times, an accessory (facilitator) in the form of a straw is used to facilitate consumption of the liquid.
It is quite common for a beverage container to be accidentally tipped over, causing the liquid contents of the beverage container to spill out of the interior of the beverage container. Many times the beverage container is utilized in an area where it is particularly undesirable to spill the contents, such as within the interior of an automobile. In addition, the problem of spillage is particular acute when dealing with children. Children tend to be clumsy and not as cautious as adults, resulting in even a greater risk of spillage of the beverage container. A beverage container is needed which provides an effective and economical way of preventing unwanted spillage of the contents of the beverage container.
While various container lids and covers are available, many have a shared shortcoming in that they are constructed to mate and seal with one type of container and are not capable of forming a seal with a different type of container. Such lids are limited in their use since they cannot be used with other containers.
Similarly, while there are a varied of drinking systems including straws, these products also have deficiencies in that they are hard to clean and many are not particularly suitable for cleaning in a dishwasher.
There is therefore a need for an improved container cover/lid and straw that: can be used with hot and cold liquids, is easy to use, is easy to clean and is formed of a material that is more environmentally friendly.